Concrete angel
by Katsie XD
Summary: Duo meets a girl while going to school. What will happen between the two? I know bad summery
1. concrete angel

Concrete Angel  
  
One shot possibly duo is 16 Katsie is 15 time will tell weather I keep writing or even continue this. Disclaimer I do not own any gundam pilot or the song concrete angel  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
A black haired girl bumped into a braided brow haired boy on their way to school.  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
Her ice blue eyes were dull and she was pale. The boy looked at her his violet eyes filled with worry "Hey what's wrong?" he reached for the girl's shoulders.  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
She screamed when he touched her, with pain and fear in the scream "Hey calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl calmed down. "Come on fallow me. By the way my name is Duo what is your name?" "K...Katsie" "Come on Katsie lets get to school."  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
Katsie and Duo walked in just as the bell rang. The teacher watched them sit and then began the lesson.  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
As she sat Katsie winced in pain and tried not to let the tears run down her face but they did any way.  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Duo watched her cry and rubbed her back lightly. She winced. The class bell rang everyone left and Dou walked Katsie home  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Duo and Katsie went to the park and sat at a bench "Duo I don't want to live any more it hurts too much." "Come on just keep living for me .OK."  
"Ok Duo" Katsie smiled.  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
Katsie rested her head on Duo's shoulder. Duo rested his head on hers. They both smiled slightly.  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Duo lifted up his head than used his fingers to lift up Katsie's head. She was still smiling so was he.  
  
Concrete angel  
  
They leaned in and kissed. Duo's tongue slid over Katsie's lip she opened her mouth. They enjoyed a few bliss filled seconds and when the separated they noticed it was dark. Katsie's eyes were filled with fear. They ran home (Duo lives across the street).  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
Duo heard Katsie's screams. He had always wondered who was screaming when  
he moved here "Come on Dad let's call the cops." "No Son we can't do anything" "But Dad they are hurting Katsie" "Duo sweetie come here" "Mom" "I'm sorry honey there's nothing we can do" "now go to bed" Duo walked into  
his room and turned the lights off.  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Duo was laying on his bed in his room. He heard the door slam across the street "Katsie I hope your ok."  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
Duo hasn't seen Katsie for a few days. A man came into the class one day and started to talk to the teacher "Duo come here" "coming" "Go out in the hall with this man and if you want you can go home afterward OK." "Okay"  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
"Young man are you Katsie's best friend" "No sir" "But the teacher said you were" "I'm not her best friend I'm her boy friend" "OK well son..."  
  
Concrete angel  
  
"Well son I'm sorry she died a few days ago." "But how?" Duo's eyes started to water "Katsie was beaten to death I'm sorry" Duo collapsed to his knees "Katsie no please no" "Son would you like a ride home" "No Katsie would want me to finish class" "OK Son" Dou walked back into the classroom "You ok Duo" "Yeah Quatre I'm fine"  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
"Duo honey eat please and come to the funeral with us please" "Fine mother I don't really want to but I will go for Katsie."  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Dou started walking to the casket but didn't look in. "Oh Katsie I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
Duo kneeled down and started crying and praying. When he stoped he stayed for a few minutes "Katsie I love you and always will."  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
"Come on son stand up and look her in the face." "Ok Dad." As Duo stood up he was saying "I love you Katsie over and over again he stood up and looked at Katsie.  
  
Concrete angel  
  
"MomDadIt'snotKatsie.Katsiedidn'tdiethisissomeoneelse." "Son hold on calm down and breath now say it again but slowly this time" "Mom Dad It's not Katsie. Katsie didn't die this is someone else."  
  
Please review I'm a first time writer and I'm worried about how this turned out and let me know if I should continue 


	2. If only tears

Here is the next chapter. This is a few years and… Oh The story will explain it. I don't know how many people liked the story but I'm saying now. Give me flames and I'll play… Sorry I do like criticisim but not overly criticizing. I don't own _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_ (the first half) or _Somebody_ (the second half) nor Gundam wing.

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

Duo sat in his room in Quatre's mansion. Looking at an old school photo. He couldn't look away from a certain girls face. She sighed. It had been a few years since he had last seen her. His home had been blown up and he joined the gundam pilots. He searched for her still but found nothing.

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear_

Wufei annoyed him to no end. That's why he annoyed him in return. Wufei hand all this weak onna crap and it annoyed him. He knew a girl that was weak but strong she had fought through everyday of her life but continued to live.

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

He had yet to doubt she was still alive but people kept saying she was dead. He smiled and put the picture away. He went down to the kitchen for a quick snack. He had on his usual smile.

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

Heero knew that Duo was faking the smile. Nobody could be that happy all the time. He shook his head and left the kitchen, going to his room to work on his laptop. Quatre looked in on Duo. He had been different since that day at school.

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

After she 'died' Duo had trouble keeping up in school. He got his grades back up and finnaly started to do well in school again. Quatre had helped with that. Duo sighed and left to his room.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

This is where Duo cried only when he was in his room, alone. He never let the others see or hear him. He didn't want them to know.

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

Duo cried quietly. Heero called them into a meeting room and briefed them quickly on a new mission they were to start in the morning.

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

It was going to be an easy mission. One goes in gets info and comes back out. That was all they were supposed to do. Missions almost always went as planed thanks to Heero.

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

They got into their gundams and left. Dou looked a picture that was hung up near the screen of Deathscythe. He sighed and fallowed the others. It was his turn to go in.

_Wings of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

The others started to move to watch the base and look out for gundams. They all smiled (ecept Quatre of course) as other gundams raced toward them.

_Just light will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

Duo quickly ran through out the base getting to where he needed to be. He got to the room and quickly moved through the usual procedures. He got the info and then destroyed the computer.

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

He ran out and hopped into Deathscythe. He started to destroy the gundams just as the others were doing. Heero took out several while his face came up on Duo's screen. "Did you get it?" Duo nodded and the link was gone.

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

They all continued to fight. They were all hit. The battle was going great even with the damage that was created. Duo's Deathscythe was his several times in the leg. Heero's Wing Zero was hit several times a well but not with extensive damage. Trowa's Heavyarms got hit in the torso while Quatre's Sandrock and Wufei's Altron got damage to the arms and back.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

They continued to battle each using the style of fighting they were used to. They destroyed all of the Leo's.

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Another wave of them came with other styles of moble suits in with the mix. They dispatched these as quickly as they could but more kept swarming in.

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

They finally got rid of the suits sustaining a bit more damage they flew home as fast as they could. They all landed in the hanger and left for the debriefing room.

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

They quickly went over the fight and damage sustained from it. Each had taken on an eaquel amout of damage. Heero sent the information to the doctor and they all left.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

The piolets went back to what they were doing earlier. Duo instead though went to the hanger to look over Deathscythe. He opened the hanger door and went in walking past the others gundams.

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Duo sighed as he walked to his gundum. There were several people working on it. They were mostly military men. The battle had been hard. He watched them carefully.

                             

I'm sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter and I should have the next one out soon.

Katsie


	3. Somebody

Sorry about _Somebody_ wasn't in the last chapter. My brain couldn't function with two songs. Here is the next chapter with _Somebody_ which does not belong to me. Is belongs to Reba McEntire. And thanks to my friend Terra for the help on the dress and mask.

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
_

There was a girl near death scythe's feet, working on a hole that had taken place during the fight. Her hair was pulled back and had oil all over it. Her eyes were covered by glasses to protect her eyes. Duo sighed and walked past the gundam shaking his head.

_He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says, "I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."  
_

Duo noticed the girl and walked up to her she stopped but did not pull up the glasses. He started to talk to her about her. He found out her father was in jail and her mother had run off. "In about an hour I'll pick you up and we can talk more." Duo smiled and went to his room

_  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
_

An hour later he met the girl she was in jeans and a tank top with sunglasses. Duo nodded "I'm glad you have those it's an outside place." Duo smiled and took her arm taking her to one of Quatre's cars. He helped her in and drove off.

_That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

They sat and talked for hours on end. He made her laugh several times. They talked about almost every thing. "Let's go before the sun started to set." Duo smiled and paid for the food. They both got into the car and went to the hanger. He smiled as did she and they both turned. Duo toward the car and her toward the mechanics bunks.

_Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
_

Duo sighed as he stood guard at Relena's New Year masquerade party. He was thinking about the girl and Katsie. He was looking around and he noticed someone. The guys all noticed him leave his spot. "Could it be her is she back?" He ran to where the girl was. She was not there.

_It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one  
Maybe he could fall in love with  
_

He saw a flash of ice blue eyes like hers (come on all you know who I'm talking about). He ran to the spot and could not find her. "Please let it be her." He saw another flash of ice blue near a balcony.

_  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
_

He walked out to the balcony but it was not the girl he was hoping for but they looked so much alike. This young woman just needed to change her white hair to black and her brown/green eyes to the ice blues that were Katsie's. The dress was the ice blue that he had seen. It was form fitting but still left much to the imagination. Her mask hid her cheeks and lips,

_Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody  
_

The girl smiled "Don't recognize me huh, Duo?" "No I don't" "…Duo it's me …Katsie." "What…but Katsie… She uh..." "I'll explain later after the party got to the hanger." Alright…" "Bye Duo" "What should I call you?" "Artimus" "Ok" Artimus ran off into the crowd. Duo sighed and went to his post.

_  
Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
_

The masquerade ball ended with no "incidents." Duo walked back into the hanger. His eyes found the girl he had gone out with earlier that week. She turned and smiled, walking toward him. "Duo I owe you a talk." His smile brightened "Ok Artimus spill, start from the beginning" "Alright if you say so."

_Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on  
_

"I changed for 1 reason. I changed myself because it was in memory of a friend she had a good family they were all kind and caring but one night her brother got drunk and high …she didn't know…he crashed the car into a wall… they were going around 95 miles per hour…She died three hours later she had 3rd degree burns a broken arm. I shouldn't say she died the hospital lost track of her. We have almost the same body type but I had to put in contacts and change my hair color as you see it was in memory of a friend. I can't copy her personality. I tried" Duo frowned and walked up to her kissing her forehead. "It will be ok…and you're not sure if she died or not you came back to me. She will come back to you." Artimus nodded.

_  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday_

"I miss her so much Duo." "You mean like I missed you." Artimus smiled and nodded. Duo looked into her eyes smiling as she did the same. They leaned toward each other as Duo's lips captured hers.

_  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Oh somewhere out there is somebody_

Duo sighed and again kissed Artimus. They smiled at each other and walked to their rooms Artimus toward the mechanics' rooms and Duo toward Quatre's mansion.


End file.
